duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Je2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duel Masters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yami Michael (Talk) 18:41, January 13, 2012 DMX-06/07 Can you look over the newer cards in these DMX-06 and DMX-07? Figured if anything looked wrong, you might know it. :) Yami Michael 05:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC) *Aw, man, it's pretty hard to see the kanji and their superscripts on a bunch of the scans, particularly and most importantly on the splashier/rarer cards, unfortunately...but I'll of course keep an eye out for oddities as I open more packs and double check my interpretations against the Wiki's. In any case, if a particular card's wording looks fishy to you (maybe it breaks a common templating convention), please don't hesitate to let me know to check it out and I'll see what I can do. Je2010 05:46, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I dont have my best scans yet. http://gathe.jp/cardlist_dmx0607.html are the best I have, but the other uploader did also shrink them. Waiting for http://dm.ka-nabell.com/ :/ Yami Michael 06:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Manga Ninni Hi, Je10 **Just curious to ask did this manga came witha free promo card? ***Yes, updating the page now! Je2010 10:25, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ***Nice job!! i have just updated Duel Masters the main page of all the characters check out the list of characters under the heading Duel Masters Legend Champion Victory. Also did you recieve any promo card with your manga because i have seen on a website saying there is a free Crystal Super Paladin promo card. Saad safa 10:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ****Cool, the characters all check out. I might add Kuriichiya Junior High School Duel Team somewhere, maybe, as an antagonist or minor team or something? Or change "Protagonists" to "Geimu Junior High School Duel Team" or somehow make that indication? Is that a little too much? I'll have to wait until volume two comes out to tell if any of this is relevant, though. Shishio will probably return, KJS likely not... ****The volume comes with Olzekia, but no other cards. My local game shop gave me a Gaial Campaign booster when I first bought some packs from that store, but haven't received any other promos off of a purchase since... maybe the other card is from a future volume? I only saw volume one in stock, though... Je2010 11:11, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ****Adding team name is fine we have done the same with Duel Masters Victory. I have added the team name and made an indication for the protagonist as well. The promo ard i mentioned above, i just found it was given out with the Coro Coro G megazine issue in which this manga was advertised hence there was a confusion but still every manga usaully comes with a card so you got Olzeki then that i will add to the main page. The rest looks perfect. Untill we have more pics of the characters or more info we might have to wait for vol. 2. Untill the rest is perfectly fine. Well done. Saad safa 11:23, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ****Yeah. Unfortunately I had noticed this series in passing in Coro Coro G, but never bought it, so I guess I missed out on a couple promos. The most recent one I saw and passed on acquiring(!) before I got into Gachi was here. Je2010 11:36, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ****Ah that are just previews of chapters in those issues of Coro Coro G all those pictures that i have posted of chapter 1 are from the first 2 issues for this manga. And the card that you mentioned, like tose cards they all release with different issues of the manga magazines. That card was released with the latest issue which was having the preview of Vol. 2. I got some of those pics through the website. I have spoken to the admin a long time ago in regards with having the magazines issues on the wiki, and he including many others were not favor of having magazine issues on the wiki. Only information regarding the cards will be fine. Saad safa 12:26, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ****I agree. Je2010 08:36, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Did you notice the large update I made to the wiki? :) Yami Michael 13:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, man, mana costs!. Anyway, really great to see, thanks! Artist support in some fashion soon, I hope! Thanks as always, Je2010 14:43, April 11, 2012 (UTC) ** Yeah, artists is sadly trickier, but always looking into what I can do. Yami Michael 14:45, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for explaining Dash TV Tips Very nice Dash TV tips explained. Well Done!! I am planning to upload more of these videos and hopefully all of them. Still a very nice explanation!! Great Job!!! Saad safa 13:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) *Thanks, man! Those are some cool videos! Je2010 09:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Gachinko Glad the Gachinko Judge page caught your interest, as the other abilities (currently Card Mechanics, soon, likely to be Keywords) are bound to be pages too. I was iffy on the use of "becomes ? more" on the cost increase for Yamata/Intelligence as "becomes" isn't really used in DM at all. (Probably not at all, haven't checked yet). DM-04 does have some Light/Darkness hate, so maybe we can use templating from Volcano Smog, Deceptive Shade. Yami Michael 13:40, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : Ah! Perfect! I just updated Yamatahead with a guess on templating based on Cocco, and based on your evidence here, it looks like I was on the mark. I would fix the Gachinko Judge autotemplating, though, to: *''(Gachinko Judge: Each player reveals the top card of his deck and then puts it on the bottom of his deck. If your revealed card has a cost greater than or equal to your opponent's revealed card, you win.)'' : Very excited the mechanics are getting their own landing pages. Je2010 (talk) 13:48, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup, I like what you did to Yamata, so changed Aqua Intelligence 3rd G and the gachinko pages support section. ::I'll look into the wording for Gachinko Judge a bit later, but it seems better than the current wording. I already changed Hardcore Judge recently to its proper Gachinko, and I try to be careful when I make big changes like that (or feel the wrath of Facebook messages, haha!). However, this wording does sound a lot better when I put the two side-by-side. Yami Michael 13:53, January 17, 2013 (UTC) *Cool, i was a neat surprise to see the name change--I thought it would keep a localized name, but am happy to see Gachinko (I had asked Gavin just out of my own curiousity, didn't expect to set a wiki-endorsed naming convention). Anyway, I do hope the more accurate text makes it through some day, as the JP text is all about the controller ("you") rather than focusing on the opponent's perspective. In any case, I hope the grammar stuff is pretty non-controversial amonst shareholders--(all contained punctuation goes inside quotes and parentheses, cards go "on" the bottom of decks, the TCG insisted on simply masculine pronouns.). Je2010 (talk) 14:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) . **Your version does refer to "you" as well as Greater+Equal, just like the ocg text actually says Unlike the wikis previous one, so I did change it earlier. Yay. Over the last year, the wiki changed a LOT. It gained all sorts of archetype pages, finally got all cards actually in the wiki, gave all cards their ocg text (and later on even getting their kana in cardnames) and so on. I started using Kana a lot more in my translations (Its great to show my work and how I translated!), understanding how its used properly. Since the standard for the keywords is to be written in Katakana, it seemed to fit that I should never have tried to localize it. (Solemn Duty seems to be the exception for keywords, and of course Humanoid is an exception for races.)Yami Michael 15:00, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Tirion There's a few things that point to Tirion being fake... (http://supersolenoid.blog63.fc2.com/blog-entry-3047.html) mainly the fact that it it should be an "a" side if its not awakened, and that we have an image like this so early. The fact we have a psychic creature in E3 is also weird, as well as the 55 cost/110k power. Even with the Infinity Power Attacker recently, it seems like quite a jump. I already have a translation notice on the card saying details might be inaccurate, but I was likely going to place another sign saying that it might not be a real card and just a fake. Yami Michael 23:57, July 23, 2013 (UTC) : Excellent point about the missing "a" indicator. The number one thing that is incredibly strange to me is that there're no hiragana or katakana above any of the kanji--why would they in the middle of a block start to change their subtitling policy? Why would they change it ever? Oh, man, just noticed--the 5s in the manacost are pretttttty pixelated. I'm looking at my copy of Thunder Tiger, which I happen to have on hand here, but also looked up the more analogous Smith, Breaking Right and the real DM 5 is much smoother, and where the 5 starts to curve right and downward in its semicircle after the top two "strokes," the top of the bump should come a lot closer to the topmost line of the 5, with a shorter neck between the bump and the "hat." And along the curve it should be smooth, rather than pixelated. The gap between the curve and the top of the 5 is too long, as is the final upward tick after the conclusion of the round part of the 5 and again, along all these curved areas, there shouldn't be any pixelation, but there's clearly chunks missing in this zenith. There're even some weird up-flicked spikes faintly at the end of both upward ticks, possibly the result of some less-careful photoshopping. Also, the foil pattern looks off. It doesn't have Supers' DM Dragon logo, which should be super obviously evident in the plain white textbox--plus the overall warpy vibe of the foil isn't consistent with this episode's foils. Also, what's with the White Zenith Pack border? Why bring it back in the middle of a block? Anyway, great call being suspicious of this one. Extremely weird stuff adding up... Je2010 (talk) 03:21, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :As the hours go by, I see it as more and more unlikely that it is real, even though it is quite well done. Yami Michael 04:10, July 24, 2013 (UTC)